Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a cable-arranging assembly coupled to a table such that a mobile device is displayed. More particularly, the present invention relates to a cable-arranging assembly including a cable configured to be connected to a mobile device, a guide housing and a withdrawal unit configured such that a cable extends therethrough, the guide housing and the withdrawal unit being coupled to the upper and lower portions of the table, and a guide unit rotatably disposed within the guide housing, wherein the guide unit rotates along with rotation of the cable in the direction in which the cable rotates, thereby preventing the cable from being twisted or cut.
Description of the Related Art
In general, when a product (mobile device) or the like is displayed, a main cable is connected to an anti-theft device for protection against theft, and a cable is connected to the product and the main cable. When the cable is separated from the product, a separation signal is generated, and the anti-theft device generates an alarm in response to the separation signal. The cable is configured to be extensible such that the product can be easily handled. The cable can be arranged in position when the product is displayed. A cable-winding device is also provided. When the main cable is connected to an external power source instead of the anti-theft device, the cable-winding device is used to allow a user to easily transmit data from the product or charge the product.
An approach of the related-art pertaining to this technology was disclosed by Korean Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 10-2013-0107782, titled “BURGLAR ALARM SYSTEM AND CABLE FOR DISPLAY PRODUCT.”
The burglar alarm system and cable for a display product disclosed by this related-art approach includes: an attachment unit attachable to a product; a sensor configured to be disposed on a portion of the attachment unit joining the product in order to detect attachment or detachment of the product to or from the product; at least one operation lamp configured to be mounted on an area of the attachment unit; and a cable including a connector, a sensor line connected to the sensor and the connector, and a power line connecting the operation lamp and the connector.
However, according to this related-art approach, it is impossible to extend the power line between the attachment unit attached to the display product and a control unit or neatly arrange the power line. Thus, a user suffers from difficulties when demonstrating the display product.
Therefore, in order to solve this problem, approaches for unwinding and arranging power lines have been proposed.
Such an approach was disclosed by Korean Registered Utility Model No. 20-0472989, titled “EARPHONE UNIT HAVING RIBBON CABLE.”
The earphone unit disclosed by this related-art approach includes: a connection terminal attachable to an earphone terminal of a mobile terminal and detachable therefrom; a thin ribbon-shaped base having a preset width in the lateral direction with respect to the longitudinal direction; a ribbon cable having a plurality of conducting wires disposed in the base, the conducting wires extending in the longitudinal direction and transmitting data therethrough, wherein one end of the ribbon-shaped able is connected to the connection terminal to transfer a voice signal; an earphone connected to the other end of the cable; and a housing containing the cable therein, wherein one end of the housing has a terminal-fixing part that fixes or releases one end of the connection terminal, and the other end of the housing has an earphone-fixing part that fixes or releases the earphone.
However, this related-art approach is only intended to prevent the cable from being twisted by forming the earphone cable as a flexible printed circuit board (FPCB). When the earphone is extended from the housing, a first cable and a second cable connected to each other may be twisted or cut, which is problematic.
Another approach of the related art is Korean Patent No. 10-1417707, titled “EARPHONE-INTEGRATED MOBILE TERMINAL CASE.”
The earphone-integrated mobile terminal case disclosed by this related-art approach includes: a case body having a storage space therein, with a mobile terminal being coupled to one side thereof; a plurality of earphone-winding parts supported in the storage space of the case body, the plurality of earphone-winding parts being rotatable in a restorable manner; an earphone-connecting circuit including a plurality of rotatable connection terminals each concentrically disposed on one surface of the corresponding earphone-winding part, a plurality of fixed connection terminals disposed on the inner surface of the case body such that the plurality of fixed connection terminals are disposed on tracks along which the rotatable connection terminals rotate, and a plurality of conducting wires disposed on the inner surface of the case body to electrically connect the fixed connection terminals; and an earphone including a plurality of earphone heads connected to the rotatable connection terminals while being exposed externally from the case body, wherein an earphone cable is withdrawn from the case body when external force in the direction of releasing from one of the earphone-winding parts acts on the corresponding earphone head, and the earphone cable is wound following the restoration of the corresponding earphone-winding part when external force is terminated.
This related-art approach allows electrical connection by rotating the plurality of rotatable connection terminals. However, this approach has a complicated structure, and when the rotatable connection terminals are misaligned in position, electrical connection is not made.
A further approach of the related art was disclosed in Korean Patent No. 10-0433005, titled “CABLE ARRANGING DEVICE.”
The cable arranging device disclosed by this related-art approach includes: a shell-shaped upper body having an upper cable accommodation space in which cables are accommodated; a lower body having a plurality of cable fixing recesses at the distal end, the plurality of cable fixing recesses having a size allowing the cables to be interference-fitted into the cable fixing recesses, and a lower cable accommodation space in which the cables are accommodated; and a shaft rod fixedly connecting the upper body and the lower body such that the distal end of the upper body and the distal end of the lower body are distanced at a preset distance while facing each other, the shaft rod being in the shape of a column having an elliptical cross-sectional on which the cables can be wound. Anti-dislodgement stepped portions protrude in ward from the distal ends of the upper body and the lower body.
However, this related-art approach can arrange only one cable by winding it. Since the body is always positioned in the middle of the cable, when the cable is stretched, the body positioned in the middle of the cable causes inconvenience.
The information disclosed in the Background of the Invention section is only for the enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and should not be taken as an acknowledgment or as any form of suggestion that this information forms a prior art that would already be known to a person skilled in the art.